El amor
by vikinga123
Summary: Este es mi primer one-shot espero que les guste es Yuri hard elsanna basado en la pelicula frozen


El amor.  
Es ese sentimiento que crea tu corazon, alma y mente para apreciar y crear un vinculo especial con una persona.  
Es un sentimiento que te nace de sabras cuando, ni de quien pero ten por seguro que siempre llega.  
_  
¡Elsa!-Estaba en el medio de la unico que tengo en mente es buscar a mi hermana_- ¡Elsa!

El frio me esta matando , despues de que Elsa me congelara el corazon , el frio nunca fue tan se que ella no es asi , no lo hizo aproposito, se que ella lo solucionara.

Narra Elsa:  
Estaba en medio de la nada, asustada, empece a correr hacia la nada cuando veo una silueta,una sombra.  
Elsa:-Anna?  
Hans:-¡Tu hremana esta muerta! ¡Tu la mataste mounstro! Le congelaste el corazon.

Cai al suelo desconcertada no podia lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos,esto es un maldito sueñ pude hacer otra cosa que quedarme en el suelo,abrazarme las rodillas y llorar desconsoladamente

Narra Anna:  
Derrepente la niebla se desvanecio, pude ver a Elsa y a estaba a punto de matar con su espada  
Con los ultimos corri hacia donde estaban ellos  
-No!-me interpuce entre la espada de Hans y Elsa  
Me congele por completo ,al menos se que Elsa esta bien,podre morir en paz

Narra Elsa:  
Me di vuelta y alli estaba ella congelada,no podia creerlo se sacrifico por mi.  
...Anna –la abrace y segui lagrimas caian como cataratas –Anna te quiero...Lo-lo siento  
Anna:-Elsa yo tambien te quiero –fije la vista hacia arriba y vi sus ojos,sus hermosos ojos verdes  
Elsa:-¡Estas bien!...¿pero como? –Sin dejar de abrazarla-  
Anna:-El amor verdadero descongela todo  
Elsa:-Ven vamonos a casa -tomandola de la mano.-

*Despues de 7 meses*  
Narra Elsa:  
Han pasado ya 7 meses que congele el reino,aprendi a controlar mis poderes.  
Se acercaba el cumpleaños numero 18 de contenta,deberia planear una fiesta ya que no hicimos una hace tiempo,ademas es su cumpleaños es algo porque comunicare a Anna.  
Elsa:-Vi a anna salir de su te parece si organizamos una fiesta por tu cumpleaños?  
Anna:-Eso seria... ¡Buenisimo! Hay que preparar todo,la lista de de los no invitados,la decoracion,la comida,El...Chocolate.  
Elsa:-Tarnquila,eso ya lo tengo todo lo que estaba pensando,es que vestido usaras-Dijiste examinando a Anna- Tiene que ser especial ya que cumples 18 solo una ves,pasas de ser una niña a una mujer-le sonries ella hizo lo mismo-  
Anna:-Cuando veriamos los vestidos?-Pregunto entusiasmada-  
Elsa:-Si quieres vamos ahora  
Anna:-Si quiero! Vamos voy a probar muchos vestidos y...-Se volteo a verme-Gracias te quiero ^^  
Elsa:-Yo tambien te vamos.  
Fuimos al castillo donde nos esperaba un sastre,hacia hermosos de probar varios Anna encontro uno de color verde oliva muy lindo-Es perfecto te queda muy bien  
Anna:-Segura? Creo que me hace ver gorda-me miro y reimos-  
Elsa:-Te ves hermosa, vamos cambiate no queremos que se arruge o se estropee  
Anna: Claro

Despues de tenes todos los listos, lo que faltaba era esperar a que ese dia llegara y finamelte llego.

Narra Anna:  
Es el dia de mi cumpleaños.  
Me levante, me arregle,y me diriji hacia el salon principal estaba todo se veian alegres y contentos.  
Anna:-Elsa, te importa si doy una vuelta por el reino?  
Elsa:- eh no y feliz cumpleaños-te abrazo y correspondiste el encantaba esos abrazos calidos que da tu hermana.-  
, muchas gracias  
Despues de dar un paseo y esperar a que sea la hora volvi al palacio  
Ya era tiempo de precentar al la cumplañera osea nerviosa.  
-Con honor , les precento a la cumplañera Elsa, mientras yo bajaba por las me aplaudian era muy de bajar las escaleras y un chico rubio corpulento me invito a bailar.  
-Princesa Anna, quiere bailar conmigo?-Asenti con la cabeza y me llevo a la pista de baile.  
Luego de Bailar, sin parar, decimos descanzar.  
Anna:-Oh tantas ganas de Bailar que tenia, olvide preguntar tu nombre...eres?  
-Me llamo Kristoff  
un hermoso nombre...igual que tu...eh? que dije? Lo siento-Mire hacia abajo estaba avergonzada-  
Kristoff:- Garcias pero me parece que tu eres la hermosa aqui-Me sonroje- por cierto feliz cumpleaños  
Anna:-Gracias. Luego de charlar, bailar y hacer chistes, decidi precentarle a Elsa  
Pasamos por una multitud de gente  
Anna:- Disculpe, permiso,disculpe,disculpe, alla esta ¡Elsa!¡Elsaa!  
Elsa:-Anna ¿Que sucede? ¿te estas divirtiendo?-Al ver a Kristoff hizo una mueca-¿y ese quien es ?  
Anna:- El es Kristoff quiero que lo conozcas porque-la aparta lejos de Kristoff-me gusta- Antes de que Elsa pueda contestar algo, salio el cocinero con un pastel,y toda la gente comenzo a cantar el feliz cumpleaños.  
Sople las velas todos me tomo de la mano y me aparto espero que Elsa nose enoje.

Narra Elsa:  
Vi a esos 2 salir al patio trasero. Decidi seguirlos,por la seguridad de Anna por segui hasta la fuente principal  
Kristoff: Anna te amo-La beso, beso a mi es mia,mi celosa.-  
Anna-Kristoff-Sonrojada- yo tambien te amo  
Elsa:-Oh disculpen se ve que interrumpo algo aqui –dije con tono sacastico-  
Anna:-Elsa?! Que haces aqui?  
Kristoff:- Nos estabas espiando?  
Elsa:-Tu te callas-dirijiendose a Kristoff-Anna tenemos que hablar...en privado.  
Kristoff de nuevo al palacio.  
Elsa:-¡¿Que demonios pasa aqui?!  
Anna:-Nada...  
Elsa:-El te beso, Explica eso-.-  
Anna:-Yo...yo lo amo.  
Elsa:-¡¿Quieres que pase lo mismo que paso con Hans?! ¡¿Que nunca aprendes?!-Sin dejar que me responda subi a mi habitacion.  
*En la habitacion de Elsa*  
Elsa:-No puede ser...No entiendo porque reaccione asi, pero verla feliz con otra persona me pone los pelos de punta. ¡La amo y la quiero para mi!  
-Entonces es eso-Dijo Anna con total serenidad. Me di vuelta y ella estaba parada en la puerta de mi habitacion- Me parece que deberias dejar tus marcas para que sepan que soy tuya- Antes de que diga algo mas la bese. Cuando note que le gusto profundize el beso. Nos separamos para tomar aire  
Elsa:-Estas segura de esto?  
Anna:-Mas que amo –dijo ella con seguridad-  
Agarre sus caderas , Suavemente, y la acoste sobre la cama. Me quite la ropa y vi que ella me contemplaba con deseo.  
Elsa:-Quieres tocarme? –Me arrodille, quedando ensima de Anna .Le bese el cuello dejando una hilera de besos. Solto un pequeño,pero agradable gemido.  
Lleve mis manos hacia su vagina y meti mis 2 dedos en ella y los empece a mover.  
Anna: El-sa-Sus Gemidos hacian que me insite a seguir con lo que estaba movimientos de cadera iban al comas que mi mano. La mire divertida, estaba colorada.  
Saque mis dedos y estaban llenos de ella, lami mis dedos con placer. Le saque su bracier y me puse a jugar con sus pechos y sus pesones ¡me encanta amasarlos! Ella solo gemia. Deje una marca entre sus pechos.  
Elsa:-Yo mando y eres mia ahora.  
Anna:S-Si.  
La sente al borde de la cama. Abri sus piernas y lami con desesperacion su miembro .  
Anna:-Els-a ah...Mas qui- quiero mas...-Al oir eso lami con mas fuerza  
Anna: aaaah Elsaah-Segui hasta que Anna cayo rendida en la acoste a su la do y le di un beso en la frente.  
Elsa:-Oye anna recuerdas cuando arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme?  
Anna: Si...  
Elsa:-Encerio hiciste eso por mi?  
Anna:-Claro.. Te amo Haria cualquier cosa por ti.  
Al ori esas palabras pude dormir tranquil, sabiendo que ella era mia y que nadie la tocaria  
Elsa:- Te amo –la besa tiernamente- Feliz cumpleaños Anna

Libre soy, Libre soy  
Y si hacemos un muñeco?  
No puedo olcultarlo mas  
ven, vamos a jugar  
Libre soy , libre soy  
Ya no puedo verte jamas,Hermana sal,parece que no estas  
¿Que mas da? No me importa ya  
Soliamos ser amigas pero ya no mas, no entiendo lo que paso  
Gran tormenta habra  
y si hacemos un muñeco?  
El frio es parte tambien de mi.

AHORA SON UNA

Bueno este es el one-shot elsanna que va dedicado al grupo de FB  
Tambien a Sol ella dice Un gusto soy la abuela sexy sol decea firmar para salvar a los pandicornios del norte?  
ok no hagan caso a eso Besos a todos y gracias por leer

Rewiew


End file.
